


Can You Come In? I'm Freezing

by absinthefae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Makeup Sex, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He storms out and arrives at your home with no where else to go. Of course you let him in, what's the worst that could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Come In? I'm Freezing

“Kyoutani-san?” You asked softly, air turning into a puff before your very eyes. You stood in your house clothes with the door open, looking at your ex boyfriend as he stood before you. “What are you doing out, it’s freezing!” You stepped aside so he could come in and swiftly shut the door, sealing out the bitter chill.  
He was quiet, even more so than usual. He had gotten into a fight with his dad and walked out, not even thinking about where he was going. It was a bit of a shock when he found himself in front of your so familiar abode. He didn’t even notice at first as you put a hand on his cheek before swiftly pulling away. “You’re so cold! How long have you been out there?”  
He shrugged as you took his hands between yours and attempted to rub life into them. They were calloused and strong and you still knew them so well. “Dunno. Half hour maybe.” He said stubbornly, grossly underestimating his time outside. According to you he was closer to a snowman than the Mad Dog of Aoba Jousai.  
“Do you have any idea what the temperature is out? It’s dangerous to be out that long. Come on.” You took him by the sleeve and began to walk. He remembered the way around your house well enough, it wasn’t that long ago that you two broke up. “I refuse to let you leave like this.” You grumbled as you opened the door to the bathroom and pushed him in. “I’ll find you some non soaking wet clothes to wear.” You said before closing the door with a click.  
He stood there for a moment, still shivering. Why the hell were you being so nice to him? Acting like his mom or some sort of wife. As soon as the ‘W’ word crossed his mind his face flushed and it had little to do with the chill that clung to him like a second skin. He shook his head to clear the image of you in white out of his head and began to strip without a second thought. It wasn’t the first time he’d been naked in your house.  
He turned on the water and it was like a balm on his skin, the hot water tingling in the best way imaginable. He let it just run over his body before looking at the selection of soaps resting on a low shelf. Kyoutani grabbed one and opened the cap, lifting it to his nose. His heart clenched as he smelled what he could only describe as the essence of you. A soft, sweet scent that he found himself ensconced in more than once when you would hug him tightly. Back before he decided to be an idiot and broke up with you during a fit of anger one day. His pride was too large for him to take back the words, but he wouldn’t deny that he still loved you. He wouldn’t deny that anytime another boy so much as spoke to you in passing the urge to punch the closest wall filled him, and he was only able to overcome the impulse occasionally.

You honestly wondered how Kyoutani had any clothes left in his closet, it seemed that he had left enough garments over at your house to dress him for at least a week. You haphazardly put together a set of warm clothes he could use while the ones he arrived in dried and set them by the door. You took a deep breath as you stepped away from the door. Your ex boyfriend was in your house. You had done all you could to avoid him for the past few weeks, try to steel your resolve and face the facts that you two weren’t together anymore. And here he was, in your house. Your sanctuary of all things not Kyoutani.  
You cleared your throat and lightly slapped your cheeks as you stepped into the kitchen. You hadn’t eaten yet, may as well make something for two since you had an unexpected guest. After scanning the fridge and pantry and finding nothing that peaked your interest, a thought came to your mind. You quickly pulled on your coat and boots and hurried out of the house. If you rushed you would make it back before he was all finished.

Kyoutani looked around as he exited the bathroom in a puff of steam, feeling infinitely better than when he arrived. He couldn’t even remember what he was fighting about before he left home. And, knowing his father, he probably didn’t either. You were nowhere to be found. And he hadn’t seen your parents at all the entire time he’d been there, either.  
Just as he settled down at the table to wait the door unlocked and you pushed inside, shivering as you kicked off your boots. You held a plastic bag in your hand and waved with a smile when he looked at you in confusion, your nose and cheeks brilliantly red. He pushed himself away from his chair with a smirk, a chuckle nestled deep in his throat. Only you would go out in what was probably negative degree weather to bring him his favorite chicken. The chuckle shifted to a knot that rested just behind his tongue. Too high up to swallow, just in the right spot to make breathing that much harder for him.  
You handed him the plastic bag, flexing your fingers to gain some feeling in them, when he set it down. With a blush that dusted his cheeks identical to yours he pulled you into his arms, sharing his warmth with you. “Stupid.” He muttered.  
You balled your hands against your chest and looked up at him with the barest trace of a pout on your lips. “I’m not stupid.”  
“So are. Only someone stupid would go out in that.”  
“Well I guess if I’m stupid you are too.” You said with a shit eating grin. He responded with a short squeeze, one that pulled the air from your lungs and lifted your feet off the floor. “K-Kyoutani!” You sputtered out, kicking your legs slightly. He snickered and put you back down. “You’re a jerk.” You said with a chuckle as you regained your balance.  
The response was out of his mouth before he could think. It was what he used to say when you had any sort of insult for him, and you would roll your eyes and lightly punch his arm, but smile none the less. “But I’m your jerk.”  
Your eyes widened slightly and you opened your mouth to formulate a response. His reflexes from volleyball were faster than you hoped yours could be. Hands tight on your shoulders, sure to leave a small bruise or two, and suddenly you were close and his mouth was hot on yours.  
You looked up at him, eyes glassy, when he pulled away with a pant. “I love you…” You said quietly. You barely heard yourself, you wondered if he did at all.  
He grunted in agreement and you were lifted into the air again, back against the wall. His knee found a home between your thighs as he kissed you hard, moving his mouth to your neck and ear. The sharp sting of his bites kept your senses alive and clear. You let out a small whine as he bit the juncture of your neck, a thin string of red floating to the surface. His tongue was warm as he lapped at the small wound he made.  
“Say it…” Your words were deathly silent. “Please.”  
He was quiet and you felt your heart begin it’s descent to your stomach. He moved so he could look at you, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “I love you.” The words were more mouthed than spoken and you couldn’t help but grin.  
“Huh? What was that?” You said with a teasing tone.  
He growled before turning away. “I love you. Happy?” He spoke louder, hell he nearly shouted it. You felt your feet touch the floor and hugged him from the side.  
“Ecstatic.”

You told him he could start eating while you took a bath. After all you only bought yourself a bowl of instant ramen. Nevertheless, when you came back down with towel fluffed hair, he sat beneath the kotatsu with an unopened package. He even seemed to wait with a moderate amount of patience as you poured hot water into the styrofoam bowl. You sat down next to him, legs brushing his as you made yourself comfortable under the heated table.  
Between small conversation you asked him a barrage of questions that served both as frustration and entertainment. Did he want a pillow to sit on? Was it too warm? Did he want more to drink? “Jeez calm down. You’re acting like we’re married or something.” He scoffed, resting his head on his hand because no he was fine, no the temperature was perfect, and no he wasn’t thirsty.  
You blushed and sunk down in your seat slightly, stirring the dregs of your ramen with a solitary chopstick. “Well...it’s not like I haven’t thought about that before.” Your voice was quiet but clear, even with the television on.  
Suddenly the thought of yourself as a vision in white returned to his mind. Your eyes sparkled at him, even from the other end of the aisle. His eye twitched and his forehead made solid contact with the wood surface in front of him. “Kyoutani-san?!” You crawled forward and reached out your hand when he grabbed hard onto your wrist. He pulled you forward sharply before rolling on top of you, breathing hot and fast.  
“You should know by now not to say such cute shit in front of me.” He said with a predatory tone, dragging his tongue up your throat. “You know what it does to me.” His fingers were on the buttons holding your pajama top closed, exposing the supple skin of your flesh inch by inch. He lifted a hand to your jaw and turned your head to look at him. “When will your parents be home?”  
“Not til Monday.” You said breathlessly. Each spot he brushed was cast aflame. This was nothing you two hadn’t done before, but something about this time just seemed special, like perhaps tomorrow everything would be back to the way it was. He glaring at anyone who dared to look at you, and you who avoided him at all costs.  
“Good.”

When you walked into school on Monday morning, part of you wondered if the weekend was some weird hallucination brought on by exhaustion and loneliness. You put your shoes into your locker as you heard someone yawn as they walked by. You glanced over and saw the bleached haired boy, with those two stripes of black that circled his head. “Good morning.”  
“Morning.” He grumbled, leaning heavily against you with his chin on your shoulder and arms around your waist. He was never a morning person in the first place. “How about we ditch and go do what we did on Saturday?” He spoke nonchalantly.  
“You mean freeze to death?” You looked at him from the corner of your eye.  
“No I mean fu--.” You clapped your hand over his mouth and gave him a glare.  
“Quiet!” He only chuckled before backing away, grabbing onto your hand.  
He obeyed for a few steps before leaning in to whisper into your ear. “Fuck under the kotatsu.”  
You pushed at his chest as he laughed at how flustered you got at his words. But you couldn’t deny, his words sounded very tempting…  
You shook your head no as you walked with him to class. “Just because you don’t care about missing a day doesn’t mean I don’t.”  
“Yeah yeah..” He said as he stopped, dropping you off at your classroom before he went to his own. He glanced around before giving you a quick, searing kiss before walking off as though nothing happened.  
“Hey, Kentarou-chan!” Using his first name really grabbed his attention. He turned and looked at you with a raised brow. “I love you!”  
He stumbled in his tracks before coughing into his fist, you saw his mouth move and knew he said the same in turn, only at a fraction of the volume. You chuckled and waved before sitting down in your seat, getting out your pencil. You spoke to your friends like normal and answered questions when you knew the answers. But inside your heart was absolutely singing. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
